1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical navigation device, and more particularly, to a navigation trace calibrating method and an optical navigation device capable of executing the navigation trace calibrating method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 6. FIG. 6 is an operation diagram of an optical pen mouse 60 in the prior art. The pen head of the optical pen mouse 60 has an optical navigation chip (not shown in the figure), the optical navigation chip reads a moving trace of the pen head on a reference plane, transmits the moving trace to an external electronic device and the moving trace can be displayed on a screen 62. Generally, the optical navigation chip is disposed inside the pen head of the optical pen mouse 60 of normal and acceptable look; as shown in FIG. 6, while the optical pen mouse 60 is handled for writing characters or drawing patterns, the pen tube of the optical pen mouse 60 is inclined relative to the planar normal vector V of the reference plane to form an angle φ, and the optical navigation chip is slightly deviated from the reference plane because of the angle φ. As a horizontal line is drawn on the reference plane by the optical pen mouse 60, a line displayed on the screen 62 by the optical navigation chip after analyzing the moving trace of the optical pen mouse 60 is oblique than the horizontal line as the angle φ.
For solving the above-mentioned mistake, the conventional optical pen mouse 60 disposes the optical navigation chip obliquely inside the pen head (the oblique angle may be equal to the angle φ) to overcome the foresaid mistake of the drawing line being inconsistent with the displaying line on the digital image, however the angle φ generated by handling the optical pen mouse 60 is varied according to a palm size, a posture habit and a writing environment of the user, handwriting deviation (such like inconsistency of the drawing line and the displaying line on the digital image) cannot be effectively overcome by conventional hardware calibration of disposing the optical navigation chip obliquely inside the pen mouse.